


Lets Forget the Past

by OtterxSorrel



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Depression, Lets, M/M, Past, ameripan - Freeform, forget, the
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtterxSorrel/pseuds/OtterxSorrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America is having nightmares of the day he and his beloved Japan broke up, he wakes and starts remembering fond memories when he gets a visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lets Forget the Past

America woke up, sitting bolt upright, breathing heavily, beads of sweat on his forehead. The sounds of his nightmare rang in his ears. The blast from the bomb. The screams of terror. The frightened faces of civilians. The sickness spread by the radiation. The mushroom cloud over the devastated city. The hurt face of the love of his life. The words that were spoken to him all those years ago still ached his heart. The three words Japan had screamed at him. "I HATE YOU!!" 

Tears streamed down America's face from his usually bright eyes. "I'm so sorry, Kiku. So sorry.", he whispered in a pained voice. America put his face in his hands and sobbed, hard. He wasn't sure how long he cried before he wiped the tears from his eyes and picked up the framed picture off the tables beside his bed. The picture of him and Japan. The black and white picture made the American smile the slightest.

Oh, how he missed the sweet Japanese man. How he missed holding him in his arms, how he missed comforting him when he was upset, how he missed running his fingers through his short black hair, how he missed kissing those soft lips, how he missed everything about him. America smiled softly at some of the good memories.

~Flashback~

America walked hand in hand with Japan, down the street towards the docks. America had a smile on his face. Japan had a small blush on his face. They walked to the end of a wharf, sitting on the edge, bare feet dangling towards the water. America put his arm around his Japanese boyfriend, gently pulling him close. Japan smiled slightly, blushing, as he rested his head on the American's shoulder.

Together, the two watched as the sun set on the water, the only sounds were the calls of the gulls flying overhead, the waves lapping against the shore and the supports of the dock, and their breathing. The vibrant colors of the sunset splashed on the water. It was like something out of a romance movie. America looked over at Japan and smiled. Japan had his eyes closed, breathing softly, a small, content smile on his face.

"I love you, Kiks.", America said softly. Japan opened his brown eyes, looking up at him lovingly. "I love you too, Alfie.", Japan replied in a soft, loving voice.

~End Flashback~

America smiled. The memory was a sweet one, that brought tears to his eyes every time he thought about it. He wondered if Japan remembered the time they first confessed to each other.

~Flashback~

The UN meeting had just ended and most everyone had already left, except America, who was the host country for that month's meeting, and Japan, who was getting his papers together, getting ready to leave. America took a deep breath, thinking it was now or never. He walked towards the fellow nation. 

"Japan, can I speak to you?", America asked as he reached the Japanese man. Japan looked over at him. "Hai, what is it, America-san?", Japan replied. America paused for a moment, then said the words that would change his life, "Japan, I love you." Japan's brown eyes widened in shock. "Wh-what?" "I love you.", America repeated, softer this time. 

Japan blushed deeply, but smiled. "I love you too, America-san."

~End Flashback~

America smiled more at this touching memory. 

That's when he heard a knock at the door. He stood up. He pulled on a pair of pajama pants, since it was hot the night before, the power had gone out. He walked downstairs, without a shirt, and to the door. He pulled it open and stared in shock as to who was standing there. None other than Japan, Kiku Honda. "J-Japan?! What are you doing here?", America said, confused. "I missed you Alfie. I didn't mean it when I said I hated you. I was just really upset. I'm sorry.", Japan replied softly.

America hugged him, holding him close. "Don't be sorry, Kiks. It wasn't your fault.", America murmured. "I love you Alfie.", Japan said, returning the hug. "I love you too, Kiks."


End file.
